Past and Present
by chloe.mcphail.94
Summary: Yuki young girl who washed up on kamukura island and one decision turned her life around


Yuki was exited to be in the beach, sure it was a school trip but that didn't bring her down one bit, as she ran towards the waves. She just wanted to have fun before she had to return to school and to the miserable company of the oafs in her class. Yuki is quite tall for age, she has long black hair and brown eyes. Yuki was a good swimmer, mainly because in her hometown there was not much else to do than to swim. It was either swim or study and she got enough of studying in school. She started her swimming rhythm as she got far enough from the shore so that her feet didn't touch the seafloor anymore. With swift strong strokes she made her way towards the sea and aiming for the sun as way to keep her in line. She noticed too late that she was caught in an ocean current and was now swiftly being pulled towards an bleak brown rock pile of a island.

When she landed on the island, she noticed that she was not alone there. Women with odd looking clothing were patrolling the island and Yuki was soon found out. They briskly brought her to a room inside a weird looking structure in the middle of the island without any regard of her rather loud protests, they hadn't even listened that she was a part of a school trip and was caught in a current.

"Wait here" was all what she was told by the woman in gray hair and a fierce look in her eyes which killed all and any attempts of shouting back at her in Yuki's throat.

'This is bad, really bad. Now what I'm gonna do?' Yuki thought to herself and tried to see for a way out of the room.

"There has to be something other than the door" She said quietly to calm herself. As she searched around for a way out she noticed a vent on the ceiling, all she had to do was find something to stand on. She looked around once more and noticed a weird chair in the middle of the room. Yuki started making her way toward the chair but the feeling of being watched made her stop, Turning her head to see if anyone was in the room with her, she circled the chair before stopping next to it. Checking for security cameras, her eyes swept the entirety of the room but found nothing so she thought that her mind was playing tricks on her as she was starting to feel claustrophobic in the darkened room. Yuki tried to move the chair to the vent she saw earlier but to her surprise, the chair didn't budge. Her panic rising for being thrown in a dark room without explanation as to why, she gave the chair a frustrated shove but still the chair stood on the floor like an immovable statue.

Finally giving up on moving the chair she sat down to it as it was the only option to sit in besides the floor, which was dirty. When Yuki sat down, the chair began to buzz with energy and metal cuffs came from the chairs armrests and legs, locking her on the chair. She tried to free herself but the cuffs were too strong and tightened as she struggled, so she stopped struggling hoping the cuffs wouldn't tighten anymore. Suddenly Yuki felt the chair began to pulse like it had a heart beat. And then she noticed that there was a blue glow going from the arm rest to the ground and she felt the energy go all over her body like she was being scanned. but what yuki didn't know was that the chair was actually scanning her and sending her info to the people who brought her to the room and the person in charge of the operation.

The chair had sent her vital information and her aptitude of being an Ashikabi to the center tower of M.B.I. Inside the lower levels of the tower, few scientist were prepping for the delivery of the sekirei from Kamikura island. The sekirei were still in stasis, with the exception of the 5 full grown ones who had the duty of protecting Kamikura island from any threat.

One of the scientist noticed that one of the computers were flashing, which indicated new data being streamed to it and that was something that should not be happening. The chair with the scanner was still a prototype and was in need of testing before it could be transferred to the tower, it was supposed to be a test for people who would come inside the tower for one reason or other. The data on the screen was baffling the scientists to say the least. it was clear that the test subject was a sixteen year old female and she was in top condition. The data also provided them with another surprise, the female in question had high chances of becoming a Ashikabi, an powerful Ashikabi at that. Immediately they sent the info to Minaka Hiroto, who was the CEO of M.B.I and the Disciplinary Squad stationed at the island.

As the pulsing ended the restraints loosened and she began to squirm and managed to make her way out of the chair. Yuki began to stretch her muscles as she had been strapped to the chair for so long but what she didn't know is that she was being watched. Grey eyes monitored every move Yuki did and a malicious gleam entered them. Karasuba smiled at the prospect of cutting off a finger or two from the girl, should she decline the offer they were about to make. Karasuba felt a hand on her elbow and turning her head, she saw Miya and Kazehana there shaking their heads. Miya and Kazehana were all too familiar with Karasuba's never ending thirst for violence and they will not let her harm the girl inside the room.

With a small whisper Miya ordered the women to stand behind her as she was the leader of Disciplinary Squad and as such it was her responsibility to tell their captive what were her options. Miya didn't like the fact that if the girl were to decline, they would have to kill her but for her siblings to be safe, it had to be done. Miya opened the door and strode in with the a fierce look on her face that didn't match her feelings and scared Yuki to sitting still in the chair. Yuki's eyes widened as she saw three women, dressed in black tank tops and shorts with green hadori's staring at her, even more so as she spotted grey eyes looking at her with a promise of death in them. She began to whimper and tears began to fall down her face at the promise of death.

Yuki didn't know what to do. She sat in a chair with three women surrounding her and they all scared her, especially the one with grey eyes with that malicious glint in them. She knew something wasn't right. Yuki could just feel it but as she sat there, she noticed that the others who were there seemed to look sheepish and clearly not wanting to be there. She was about to speak when the woman with the purple hair spoke up and said "you have two options. Either one you pick will decide your fate, and whether you live or die."


End file.
